


together we go

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Phil, M/M, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a shutdown during school. Dan's there, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we go

Everything's too loud.

Phil starts shaking as the whole class starts screaming, and he fiddles with his hair nervously, his eyes open wide with fear. He can't stand it, everything feels off and wrongbad. He should be used to this, he's been in this grade for half a year now. But he's not, he's not, he's not. It still feels off and he wants to cry, his knuckles whitening with every breath he takes.

"Phil?" Dan says after a few minutes. The raven-haired boy doesn't answer, but his fingers intertwine with Dan's quickly. "You're safe," he whispers against his neck softly, kissing him. "I'll take you out of here."

Phil nods for all answer before Dan brings him outside the classroom. Everything is still off and wrongbad, but he feels safer now that he's not directly there.

Dan kisses him, once, twice, three times, his lips making constellations in Phil's. "I love you."

Phil doesn't answer, and Dan isn't bothered by it. He's used to his nonverbal episodes, and he loves him, verbal or not. "I love you so much."

'I'm sorry,' Phil says in sign language shakily.

"'T's okay." He kisses him again before they hear the footsteps of a teacher. Dan separates from the raven-haired boy immediately. "Miss Urie!" he exclaims.

"What are you doing in the hallway, Mister Howell?" she asks, seemingly not very bothered by him being out of the classroom. She looks at his side and she nods when she sees Phil. "Oh, and mister Lester. I guess he's nonverbal, is he?"

Phil scoffs and Dan laughs softly. "Yeah, he is. I'll take care of him?"

"Sure thing. You love him, anyway, Howell."

Dan's cheeks flush pink and he giggles nervously. "I guess..." he trails off, not looking at the music teacher.

She smiles and nods. "Be safe, Howell, Lester." She turns around, ready to leave, and both boys wait for her to leave in silence.

Both of them nod and when she goes away, Phil is the one to kiss Dan. Their lips collide and it's soft and sweet, almost like honey. It's soft blue and light pink. It's comforting, and Dan hugs him as they kiss.

Phil doesn't doubt on hugging him back.

Minutes pass that way, and words form on Phil's lips again for the first time in about an hour. "I love you," he says, soft-spoken and sweet.

Dan's smile is brighter than the sun. "I love you too, Phil."


End file.
